


I love

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Future, No Slash, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: As Brian watches Justin sleep he thinks about all the things he loves about his lover.





	I love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is my first fiction I wrote, I just didn't have time to adjust it  


* * *

You Love/I love

First person, Brian listing down the things he loves doing to Justin.

 

As I look at the sight before me, him sleeping, it is clear to me that I made the best choice a man could ever make. Well let me introduce myself, I am Brian Andrew Kinney, lover and life-partner to the one who took my heart and healed it, Justin Robert Taylor. The top ten things I love doing to him are:

1) I love touching him, hearing him moan. I love stroking his cock as he archs his back, trying to get more of me. I love touching his weak points, making him shudder under me. I love touching his face as he cums, screaming into my mouth as we embrace in a loving kiss.

2) I love calling him Sunshine, the nickname Debbie christened him with, the fact I call him Sunshine makes him happy, I will never make him cry, not after all the shit I put him through. I love him so I will do whatever it takes to make him smile, even calling him Sunshine.

3) I love coming home to the Britin manor and going to him, you're probably thinking this is more of a me thing but let me explain, when I was tricking it broke his heart, made him feel unworthy, unloved but deep down I knew why he felt that... he was afraid of loosing me well now he got this gold band on my finger no way will that ever happen. Now I love coming home to him, stroking his face as he sleeps, like he is now.

4) I love talking to him as we make love, yes I said it, I love saying "I love you Justin."As I cum, I love speaking to him over the phone when we're apart if he has a show or I have a business trip.

5) I love surprising him, taking his hand and surprising the fuck out of him, Oh yes after 5 years of pussying round my feelings then a further 7 of marriage I can still surprise him. Sometimes I let him top, a rare opportunity and he takes it with a vengeance.

6) I love taking him to dinner, showing everyone we belong together, that we're destined to be together. I love making the waiter think that we have a chance then I blow him away. I love making Justin blush as I dance with him at restaurants.

7) I loved letting him relive his prom, it was 2 years after we got married and we went to the hall where the prom was held. He was in a tux so was I, it was beautiful. He remembered every good part and even let me make love to him on the stage.

8) I love making his eyes water with happy tears, I love making him cry with pleasure, happiness and most of all hope. I think that its the happiness I can give him now is what makes me happy as well.

9) I love touching his scar where that fuck, Chris Hobbes hit him. I stroke his scar daily, reminding myself that he is alive and the fact I nearly lost him that one night, I don't believe that dancing with the man I love could nearly get said man killed.

10) Finally what I love doing to Justin is making love to him so much until he is crying softly into my shoulder. I love it when he grips to me, it makes me feel as if we are Rage and JT... ready to save Gayopolis while keeping our relationship stable.

This is me Brian Andrew Kinney, In love and very much pussy whipped by the one, the only Justin Robert Taylor.


End file.
